hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 224
10: Part 2 (10-(2), Jū (2)) is the 224th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A female reporter is reporting a news story regarding the alleged mysterious animals sightings. These sightings are set apart from others of their kind due to the swelling number of victims and shocking footage of them, given the world tangible proof of their existence. The broadcast switches to an on-the-scene reporter who goes on to interview several witnesses, most of them being police officers. One of the officers interviewed is a man named Tsukuma who lost both his legs and an eye to a lobster-like cryptid. Recorded footage shows Bloster walking amidst the dead bodies and cut limbs of many police officers. The studio reporter goes on to tell that there are many similar incidents of these creatures whose common features are their savagery and capacity for human speech. The most famous example is the lion-man of Nebaska, who set down for an interview and talked lengthily about an imperial rule. When the freelance reporter asked him whether he was real, he then bites off her entire head and torso thereby proving he is not some guy in a costume. The studio reporter tells the people they shared this report to warn them and state that the monsters are real. The sighting of these monsters has been limited to the Yorbian Continent but it is likely they will spread to the other continents and so far no method of stopping them has been found. It warns the viewers not to approach these creatures and retreat from them to safety. Phantom Troupe members Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku, and Kalluto arrive in Meteor City and hear about the news regarding the Chimera Ants from a television store in front of which a man is smoking a pipe. They discuss the Ants and the fact that they must have mixed human DNA into them. Shizuku states they most likely came from the Balsa Islands. Phinks wonders, why they would leave their nest and wander and Shizuku replies they might somehow be attracted to the scent of garbage in Meteor City. Phinks thinks there is no coincidence. Shizuku responds that both NGL and East Gorteau have isolationist policies just like Meteor City, making the conditions the same. They walk through a giant waste dump which Shalnark notes it has not changed whatsoever. Three hazmat-like suit-wearing people approach them and inform them that there are over 300 deaths, including suicide bombers but nothing works. Also, the assembly is divided over the definition of death. The Troupe members are led to a church that houses some of the dead and it is revealed that some of the dead have become Chimera Ant-human hybrids. Phinks asks what is the problem about it, for they are dead. The man reveals that some do not stay dead and go over to their side. The assembly wants to mark them as dead if there is no way to turn them back. Phinks, partially annoyed and partially happy, remarks that the assembly hasn't changed as they are debating things like that instead of retaliating. They will do things their own way, namely mowing down everyone who interferes and getting rid of the so-called "Queen" by the end of the day. We see the queen's huge partially web made palace. She declares herself queen, stating that those who defy her will be put to death while the chosen will be given permanent residence in paradise. We then see the queen, it is Zazan. She states that her mother's greatest failure was to lay eggs and build her army that way. Which she considers being ineffective. Her only success was creating her. Zazan's servants bring another captured human, who tells her to kill him. She calls him lively and full of promise then, with her Queen Shot Nen ability, she injects Chimera Ant DNA into his neck and he is easily changed into a hybrid, loyal to her. Her handmaidens welcome him to paradise and bids him to swear loyalty to their queen. He does this by kissing Zazan's feet. Zazan smiles, being content in her role as the true queen. She then thinks that with her Queen Shot ability she will rule the world. The Troupe members reach the front of the palace, Shalnark asks whether they should just "break through the front", which Phinks agrees sounds good. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_224 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 22 Category:Chimera Ant arc